


Real Halloween Magic

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Not Canon Compliant, Pumpkins, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Bucky shows Hermione the magic in  carving pumpkins.





	Real Halloween Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beatlechicksteph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/gifts).

> Written beatlechicksteph for MMFs Something Wicked Halloween Fic Exchange. 
> 
> Prompt: When you come from a world that is already magical, sometimes it's hard to understand why muggles find something non-magical, magical. Character A helps Character B understand.
> 
> Also written for Excelsior Fanfiction's 2019 Bingo, Square B1: Halloween.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“I still don’t understand the appeal to getting your hands messy. It is such a… Gross thing to do. Can’t we just skip doing it by hand and I can just use my wand to magically carve them?" Hermione asked, looking at the two pumpkins with a look of disgust. Being from the wizarding world, she didn't find Halloween to be all that exciting. If anything, she'd rather celebrate Samhain. 

Bucky arched a brow at her, his hand already deep inside a pumpkin. "Hermione, come on, you promised we could do this together."

Hermione bit her lip, knowing that Bucky was right. She did promise him that she would celebrate Halloween with him. She didn't know it was his favourite holiday until Steve gave her the inside scoop - apparently throughout their entire childhood, it was the one holiday that Bucky celebrated religiously… not Independence Day or Christmas - just Halloween. 

"I just don't understand the point." Hermione sighed.

"Because it's magical."

"I don't see how carving pumpkins is magical," she said, wanting to make a sassy comment, but she pursed her lips to keep it from coming out.

"You'll see," Bucky said, a twinkle in his eyes. He scooped out a rather large glomp of pumpkin insides.

Hermione cringed. "It's just so gross. Can I just watch?" 

“No, now will you stop being a big baby about this and come over here?” Bucky rolled his eyes and motioned for her to come over to the table to help him with the carving. 

“But Bucky, it is disgusting,” she hesitantly went towards him. 

Bucky huffed at Hermione's attitude. “You’re ridiculous, you know, right?”

Hermione scrunched up her nose, eyes shut tightly. “It is not my fault the pumpkin guts are disgusting…”

Bucky rolled his eyes at that, stopping what he was doing. He set down the knife he was using for carving the top of the pumpkin, so his hands were free for removing the guts of the fruit. "Come here, love, at least give me a kiss."

Hermione, unable to resist, moved closer to Bucky. She kissed him softly, and while she was distracted, he took her hand and stuck it inside the pumpkin. Hermione let out a shriek and tried to pull her hand out, but it was too late - her hand was covered in pumpkin guts. 

"Seriously?" Hermione shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

"You're the one that's being ridiculous." 

Hermione looked at the guts on her hand and then the pumpkin Bucky was working on. “Ew… It's actually kind of fun. It's not as bad as I thought it would be.” 

“See? All that whining for nothing.” He gave her a light shove, grinning at her. 

"Okay, how about I take this one you started, and you start that new one from scratch," Hermione suggested, grinning coyly. 

Bucky laughed. "If it means you participate willingly, then yes, I'm okay with that."

"Thanks," Hermione said cheekily. 

Bucky moved on to the other pumpkin and set to work. He began to cut, taking the innards of the pumpkin. 

Hermione set to work and began to cut two eyes out for her pumpkin. She took her time, carefully manoeuvring her way through the pumpkin to make sure her cuts were clean. Looking over, she saw that Bucky was already done cleaning his pumpkin out. 

Looking back at her own pumpkin, she decided to take a silly approach. A lopsided grin would be perfect on her silly, little pumpkin. 

The two of them worked in silence, each focused intently on what they were doing.

"I'm nearly done," she said, nodding in appreciation of her own work. After getting over her initial aversion, she saw the actual joy in carving pumpkins. 

"Me too," Bucky said.

"Wow, you made quick work of that pumpkin," Hermione commented.

"I'm skilled with a knife," Bucky said, shrugging. 

"That you are, love," Hermione said quietly. They didn't often talk about Bucky's past, even though she knew about it. Now, though, he put his skills to use for the better good through the Avengers program.

"Okay, close your eyes," Bucky said, grinning at Hermione. 

Hermione did as he said, closing her eyes. She held her breath, waiting for him to tell her to open them. 

"Just one more second," Bucky said, moving some things around. 

"Can I peek?" Hermione asked after a few more seconds of waiting. She had a feeling that she knew what he was up to, but she was excited to see. 

"Yes, you can look now," Bucky finally said. He moved to stand next to her, taking her hand into his. "Open your eyes, love."

Opening her eyes, Hermione smiled at the sight before them. Their carved pumpkins were light, a small candle inside of them burning. She looked at the loop-sided grin hers was wearing and the spooky smile that Bucky's had, and her grin widened. 

"Okay, I see it now," she whispered, taking Bucky's hand and squeezing it. Her heart warmed as she looked at Bucky and their pumpkins.

"You do?" he asked, grinning at her. He looked pleased at her response.

"Yes," Hermione said. "It is magical." She sighed. "Thank you for helping me see the magic in doing this by hand."

Bucky pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers. "Magic doesn't always have to be so Abracadabra." He made a flourishing movement with his hands.

Hermione laughed, giving him a look. "You know I don't actually say that."

He chuckled, "I know, but I still like to tease you."

"I love you, James." Leaning in, Hermione kissed him again. "So, what do you say we make a little Halloween magic of our own?" She waggled her brows at him suggestively.

"Sounds like a plan to me, love, but only if I can wear my costume." The look in Bucky's eyes was complete mischief. 

"Fine with me, you do make quite the sexy vampire," Hermione said, pulling away. 

Bucky grinned. "Okay, give me five, I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"Don't keep me waiting too long," Hermione said, winking at him before heading to the bedroom, where they indeed made some Halloween magic of their own.


End file.
